1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to image processing and document preparation.
2. Description of Related Art
A document or image may be created using many methods. For example, Microsoft(trademark) PowerPoint(copyright), Word(copyright), Front Page(copyright), Works(copyright), and Adobe(trademark) PhotoShop(copyright), and many other applications can be used by users to create electronic documents. Image data may be created by using a digital camera, a scanner, or a facsimile machine. The documents or images can also be created by starting from a template that has good quality characteristics.
Alternatively, the images can be created from scratch based on the user""s experience in creating documents to create a document or image that conveys the information in an effective manner. Experienced users are familiar with the rules for quality in document and image creation. The methods for quality combinations of colors are discussed, for example, in xe2x80x9cColor for the Electronic Agexe2x80x9d by Jan White, Watson-Guptill Publications, 1990 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
There are numerous ways for a user to fail when attempting to create a image or document hereafter collectively referred to as image data. For example, colors may clash, text may be too small, different colors having the same luminance may be confusing to color-blind persons, etc. Related methods for improving quality include user instruction, templates and independent reviews.
This invention provides systems and methods that allow a user to improve or modify image quality or enhance features of the image by generating recommendations based on an automatic analysis of the image or document.
Thus, a user does not need to learn intricate rules regarding color quality in a document or image to create a quality color image or document. The recommendations may also be applied automatically.
These and other features and advantages of this invention are described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of various exemplary embodiments of the systems, methods and graphical user interfaces according to this invention.